Far Away
by Writingnerd291
Summary: Peter, Wendy, the Lost Boys, the Pirates, and the Indians find themselves away from Neverland, not remembering who they really are. What can save Neverland without Peter?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Fanfiction! I'm back! Sorry, but I needed a fresh start. I'm thinking that by changing what I write about I'll get more inspiration. From now on I'm going to mostly write Disney-Oriented stories. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

A muffled cry could barely be heard throughout all of Neverland, but Peter Pan heard it and immediately recognized it as Wendy. Wendy Darling, the girl from England that Peter had taken to Neverland because she had been afraid of growing up. Now, she was his greatest companion on his adventures, although only on the less dangerous ones.

"I'm coming Wendy, just hold on," Peter whispered to himself as he took off, flying towards the sound.

Eventually, Peter came across a small cave with brambles, wildflowers, and rare herbs growing around it in abundance. A faint glow from inside the cave was visible, even though it was bright outside. The cave was extremely recognizable as a fairy hideout.

A soft groan was barely audible, but once again, Peter was able hear it. He slipped into the cave quietly. As he walked in, Peter noticed that the cave branched off into three different tunnels. Choosing the middle path, Peter came across a cavern with a regal, golden mirror hung on the wall. Underneath the mirror was a simple table with a lit candle on top.

Cursing under his breath for choosing the wrong way, Peter began to turn around when he saw something in the mirror. Moving forward towards the mirror, Peter was cautious. Fairies loved to play tricks, especially tricks on Wendy and Peter. What if something went wrong this time?

On instinct, Peter placed his hand on the mirror. His hand passed through the surface, just as he had suspected. With only a moment's hesitation, Peter jumped through the looking glass.

**Sorry for this being so short, but it is the prologue after all. Bye now, see you sometime soon! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wendy pov**

"Wendy, wake up! It's the first day of school!" my younger brother Michael excitedly yelled as he ran into my room. Groaning, I rolled over not wanting to be new at another school.

"Wendy, I advise that you get up, otherwise Michael may never leave you alone" my other brother, John, stated trying to help in his own, bookish way.

"I'm up, I'm up. So please get off of me, Michael" I scolded Michael gently, as he had jumped onto my bed in his excitement. Michael was so young that he wasn't yet bothered by the fact that we went to a new school almost every year.

After shooing my brothers out of my room, I sifted through my closet until I decided on wearing a pair of blue jeans with a forest green tank top. I found my brown boots and brown jacket that completed my outfit. I brushed out my brown hair until it was easy to braid. I French braided it down my back, not wanting to overdo anything.

"Breakfast is ready!" called out my mom. I hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen to snag some breakfast before John and Michael beat me to it. After eating my breakfast, which consisted of some toast, an apple, and orange juice, I walked out the front door and started on my ten minute walk to school.

The school I'm enrolled at this year is called Neverland High, where I'm going to be a sophomore. John is in eight grade at the local elementary school and Michael is in fourth grade. Once I reached Neverland High, I eventually found my way to the front office. "Hello dear, what can I do for you?" an elderly, pleasant woman asked as I walked up to her desk.

"Good morning, I'm Wendy Darling. I'm a new student here so I came for my schedule and locker number, if it isn't too much trouble" I explained to the elderly woman, my British accent peeking through ever so slightly.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, dear. Here it is. Lucky for me your file was on top. I'll call a student to show you around. Is that alright?" I nodded in consent.

Suddenly, a boy who looked roughly my age with red hair and an impish smile ran in. He hid behind me as a Native American girl stormed into the office angrily. "Lily! Don't kill me!" the boy pleaded, peeking around my shoulder.

"I'll get you for this, Pan! Mark my words" the girl stormed off and the boy behind me breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah, Mr. Pan, would you mind showing our newest student around? Her name is Wendy, be nice," the elderly woman told the boy and then handed me my schedule.

"It's nice to meet you, Wendy. I'm Peter, Peter Pan. C'mon we have a lot of ground to cover before first hour" Peter told me.

He looped his arm in mine and led me out of the office and into the hallway. One boy, upon seeing Peter's and my looped arms whistled and winked at Peter. I scowled instantly while Peter smirked. I quickly pulled my arm out of his and walked faster to avoid Peter.

Once Peter was out of site, I became worried. Where were my classes? How do I get back to the office? Where am I now? While I was thinking and walking I ran into something. Well actually, someone.

**Sorry for the delay! I've been sick and exhausted from volleyball so, yeah. Bye now!**

**-Nerd and Proud**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed once I regained my bearings after running into someone. I looked up to see a boy who looked to be a junior or senior with black hair the color of tar and bright, piercing blue eyes. One of his arms was in a cast, a silver and black cast to be specific.

"It's perfectly all right. Just be careful of where you are walking in the future, ok?" the boy started to leave, but paused. After a moment of hesitation he added, "My name's Hook, James Hook" and walked away, sauntering as he went.

"I'm Wendy" I called out softly, knowing he wouldn't hear me. "Wendy Darling" I added, absolutely sure that he wouldn't hear me this time.

"Oh, I'm Tiger Lily, but you can call me Lily" a voice from behind me said, causing me to jump.

I slowly turned around to see a Native looking girl with a big white lily clip at the bottom of her side braid. I recognized her as the girl that Peter had been running from. "Oh, you were the girl yelling at Peter this morning. I'm stuck with him as my guide, but I 'lost' him. Would you mind showing me around?" I asked, somewhat nervously.

"Of course I'll show you around, Wendy! I would be delighted to!" Lily let out a little laugh. She's surprisingly nice, why was Peter running from her?

"My first class English II Honors, with Miss. Griffiths. Would you happen to know where that is?" I asked, hoping she knew.

"Oh, I have Chemistry with Mr. Sheen, and my lab partner is so annoying. But my friend, James has that class. If we run, we can catch him to show you the way" Lily told me, and took off running farther and farther away from the front office.

Lily and I rushed through the halls and cafeteria to see a boy at one of the lunch tables. He was just getting up from his seat. "James!" Lily called out, causing everyone nearby to turn and look at us.

"Hey Tiger Lily! What can I do for ya?" the boy 'James' asked my new guide. He grinned and some of his hair flopped onto his face. He self-consciously pushed it out of his eyes.

"Can you take Wendy", she indicated me with her thumb, causing the other boys to look at me, "to English with you? Peter was her guide and we all know how awful he can be" Lily explained my predicament with ease.

"Hmmm, I am Peter's best friend, I don't know if I should. Wendy, how bad was being?" James turned and asked me, looking into my eyes.

I grinned slightly before answering, "Picture an arrogant donkey that got an elephant trunk stuck in its ear"

"That was oddly descriptive…" James told me, looking slightly worries. " Miss. Griffiths will love you!" He exclaimed excitedly, almost like a little boy.

"Thanks James" Lily told James before running off to Chemistry.

"So Wendy, you're new here, correct?" James asked me, although he probably only talked to me to be polite.

"Yes, I used to live in Londen. At least the language is mostly the same though" I joked slightly, although I was actually quite relieved that we had moved to a country that has English as its language of choice. James laughed ever so slightly and I got the feeling that he was the serious type. "So, James, how well do you know Tiger Lily?" I asked, wanting to know more about my new friend.

"Fairly well, I moved here just two years ago, so I'm fairly new myself. She's a great friend, I have a feeling that you two will get along great" James smiled optimistically at me.

After a few more minutes of chatter, James and I walked into a classroom. A young woman wearing jeans and a pink coat was standing by the board, counting kids as they walked in. A girl with brown hair similar to mine waved to James. She was standing off to the side with a rather… chubby kid.

"James! Come sit with us!" the girl called out.

"Coming!" he hollered back. He grabbed my wrist and brought me over to the two. "Hey Molly, Hey Ted. This is Wendy. Be nice" James teased.

"Thank goodness! Another girl besides Tinkerbell! You better not prattle on and on and on about Peter, alright? Tink does enough of that" 'Molly' laughed, grinning a little. "But I think that we'll be best friends" she added after composing herself.

"Hi Wendy, I'm Theodore, but my friends call me Tubby Ted. It's nice to meet you" Ted introduced himself.

Before I could respond, the woman in the pink jacket started talking, "Good morning everyone! I am your teacher, Miss. Griffiths. Welcome to English II Honors. Now, I've decided that you can choose your seats, but choose wisely or there will be consequences" she grinned and the students around me scurried to find a desk near their friends. I ended up sitting next to Molly and in front of James. We were close enough to the front to pay attention, but far away enough to be able to talk, hopefully.

The rest of my day went by in a blur. Before I knew it, I was walking home from Michael's elementary school with my two brothers.

**I'm so sorry about the crazy delay on this chapter. I want to thank hidden frost for reviewing this. You rock! Hopefully my next update will be soon, but I have an insanely crazy schedule. I'm using characters from all different Peter Pan stories as I have started running out of characters from the Disney movie.**

**~Nerd and Proud~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wendy pov**

"How was school?" my mother asked as John, Michael, and I walked in the door.

"It was alright" I answered after shrugging my shoulders.

"I had so much fun!" Michael exclaimed he as his backpack dropped to the ground. John set his backpack against the wall while I picked up Michael's bag and set it next to John's while shrugging off my own book bag.

"Good, good" Mother told Michael, sounding as though she was only half listening to him.

John and I slipped away while Michael and Mother were distracted. We crept up the stairs and silently went into my room. I absolutely love my room in our new house because I adore old, quaint styles. My room has dark wood and white walls with double doors from the hallway and double doors onto a balcony. My bed is a queen bed with a dark wood frame and dark bedside tables, one on each side. There is a dark colored desk in one corner with a matching bookcase in the other corner. I have my own attached bathroom off to the side. Across the hall from my room is John and Michael's room. There is a small sofa and chair in my room, which John and I sat down on.

"Now, how was your day? And no lying this time" John warned, watching my face very carefully.

"It was alright. I hated being new again. But I made a few new friends; Molly, James, Ted, and Tiger Lily. But how was your day John?" I asked, feeling guilty that the attention had been on me.

"It was alright, I guess. My teacher, Miss. Clarion, is pretty cool. Some of the kids made fun of my glasses and the boys teased me because of my accent. I should've taken up your 'American Accent Class' offer though…" John's voice trailed off, but I wasn't paying attention at that point. As soon as I had heard that kids were teasing John, I had started to see red and was incredibly angry, surprising myself.

"Who was it that made fun of you?" I inquired after calming myself down for a few moments.

John must have recognized the subtle anger in my voice because he hurriedly stated, "No one! It's nothing Wendy. I can be strong just like you! Trust me okay? I don't want you to get in trouble because of my problems. Just, stay out of it, alright?" John asked, ending his passionate speech gently.

Before I could respond, a rather drunk and angry voice cried out, echoing through the whole house, "Mary! Where's my alcohol?"

John and I shared a glance of apprehension. I was about to drag John into the closet with me to hide when I came to a realization. "John, Michael is downstairs! I have to go get him!" Before John could stop me, I was running down the stairs to grab Michael and run.

When I got downstairs, I barely suppressed a scream at the sight that unfolded before my eyes. George, the man that was my father, was holding a knife and threatening my mum angrily. I saw Michael in the corner, hiding, barely holding back tears.

Very carefully, I snuck around George and picked up my math textbook from my bag. I crept up to George and prepared to swing. "Wendy!" My mom cried out in surprise, blowing my cover. George swung around and I swung my book at him with all my might, causing him to fall over. I ran over to Michael and picked him up. I brought him upstairs and told John to watch him while I got the First Aid Kit.

**Peter pov**

I got home and noticed that the house next door had finally been sold. It was a quaint, Victorian style house. I trudged up to my room and sprawled out on my bed, exhausted after a long day of school. After resting for a few minutes, I sat up to do homework.

***********LINE BREAK***********

I was almost done with my Chemistry homework when I heard a shout from the neighbors. "Mary! Where's my alcohol?" a deep, masculine and drunk voice shouted. I tried to ignore the commotion, but it was hard to focus on Chemistry of all things when something bad was definitely happening next door. I walked onto the balcony of my room and discovered that I could see the neighbors' balcony. The door was 'conveniently' open, allowing me to see two figures talking in hushed tones.

"John, Michael is downstairs! I have to go get him!" the slightly taller and slimmer figure softly exclaimed, sounding very familiar.

"No Wendy, you mustn't" the boy replied, but 'Wendy' was gone. Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, where had I heard that name before? The girl that I was supposed to show around today! Her name was Wendy!

I waited anxiously for twelve minutes and thirteen seconds, not that I was counting, until I heard a feminine voice exclaim, "Wendy!"

Then there was a shout and some commotion. All of a sudden, the neighborhood went deadly silent. I closed my eyes and waited a few seconds. When I reopened them, Wendy and a boy that looked just a little younger than her were kneeling beside a small child. What had happened? Was he injured?

The boy whimpered a little and the older boy said in response, "Be brave Michael. You can do it, all the pain will be gone soon," 'What had happened?' I wondered to myself, ready to dial 911.

There was one last loud whimper from the small boy. Wendy put bandages away and the older boy hugged the small one, trying to comfort him. Wendy came back into view and all three disappeared through a door.

Good thing I hadn't met the neighbors yet…

**Hey Guys, it's me. I'M BACK! Happy Saint Patrick's Day! Have a nice day!**

**~Nerd and Proud**

**P.S- please don't hate me for making Mr. Darling mean, he will get better, I promise.**


End file.
